Silver
Overview Serious, diligent and stylish, this is what Silver is universally considered as. A hard-working heavyweight in trade and currency, with a very extensive network and many connections, Silver can make a lot of things happen and a lot of problems disappear. While this is known to most people, what isn't known is the amount of time and effort she puts in her work, but it's thanks to all her hard work that Silver became such a success story. Her fame, coupled with the fact that she married the most famous person in the city made Silver a very important member of the high society. Her sensible, rigor and administrative efficiency are so well-known that at one point she even got offered a place in the city council, which she turned down, not wanting to mix business with politics. While her professional life is one of continuous set of achievements, Silver considers her family as being her true lifetime achievement. Her very successful marriage with Gold is something she treasures to this day, and she's incredibly proud of her two daughters. Relationships * Gold: Silver's wife for more than two decades and Silver's flame for slightly longer. Silver met Gold in high school where Gold was her underclassman and was one of the many girls completely won over by Gold's unmatched beauty. Unlike the others, however, Silver managed to win Gold over, as few could compete with her own beauty and diligence. Time passed, Gold gave birth to Copper and later Electrum, but very few things have changed, and their feelings for each other are still strong. Silver considers Gold, along with their daughters, as the meaning of her life. Sure she really values her work, but the pride her professional achievements bring her are but a fraction of the pride that her family brings her. * Copper, Electrum: The two daughters Silver had with Gold. Electrum, the younger one has become an uncanny reproduction of Gold and listen to Gold's word. Silver has a harder time, though, as Electrum's impulsive and reckless personality often clashes with Silver's down to earth character. Copper, on the other hand, is as gentle as it gets and took much more from Silver without reaching Electrum's level of mimicry. Silver can also read Copper instantly just like Gold reads Electrum; it only takes Silver one glance at Copper to know exactly what's up with her daughter. This turned out to be a very good thing, as Copper often, if not always, keeps things to herself and is too shy to speak up. Silver loves both of them equally, but she always had the feeling that she doesn't have a very decisive influence on Electrum, and she can't say the same for Copper, who most likely would've developed very differently without Silver's presence. * Lead: Silver's classmate ever since their childhood days, Lead is actually Silver's childhood friend, as Mercury is more of a big sister figure. Silver hung out with both Lead and Mercury in the early days, but during their teens, Mercury had to leave for her studies (or so she claimed) leaving Silver and Lead by themselves. This period of their lives; between Mercury's departure and high-school, where they met Gold and Tin, was a very special one where it was just the two of them. Their friendship then kept going and much like Gold, Lead became a constant in Silver's life. They've added professional matters to their interactions, they both got married and had kids but the core of it never changed. Silver is very glad to have had Lead as her friend during all this time, and is even happier to keep having her for the coming years. * Tin, Terne, Pewter: They may mainly be "Lead's family", but since Lead is the most important person for Silver outside of her own family, it actually means a lot. Tin, Terne, and Pewter's welfare is very important to Silver and she gets along very well with the three of them, but they have next to no common ground outside of Lead. That's especially the case for Tin as she and Silver have very different tastes and personalities; they have no problem keeping each other company, but their interactions revolve mainly around Lead and family matters. As for Lead's daughters, while Pewter is very close to Silver's youngest daughter Electrum, Terne is not as close to Gold and Silver's household and gravitates mostly around Carbon's one. * Mercury: Silver has known Mercury for as long as she can remember, and Mercury likes to say she already knew Silver since before Silver could ever remember anything. Because of the age gap, Silver always saw Mercury as a big sister, the one who always watches over her. Well, in their case, while Mercury definitely watched over Silver (and later, over Lead as well), it was still Mercury watching. As a result, it was actually sensible Silver who looked out for troublemaker Mercury but despite that, Mercury has always been an important source of admiration and inspiration (with moderation) for Silver. * Palladium: It was Mercury who pushed Palladium to approach Silver for backing her when she started her business. In the beginning, it was a very professional relationship as both women are very serious about business, but as currency is also something that interests Palladium, Silver it took upon herself to mentor her in that field. * Niello: In many ways, Silver's relationship with Niello mirrors Shakudō's relationship with Gold...and in many ways it doesn't. Silver recruited Niello as her assistant strictly for her qualifications rather than a gut feeling and although they were quite close, Niello had her own place. However, Niello's proverbial bad luck struck home, and actually struck her home, as a fire destroyed the apartment building she was living in, leaving her homeless and prompting Silver to give her the shelter of her own home. Even though it was supposed to be a temporary solution; Copper and - especially - Electrum's attachment to her (as well as, guessed Silver, Niello's subtle weakness to Shakudō) made her stay definitely at the mansion, making her very close to Silver's family…and Shakudō. * Shakudō: Silver has nowhere near the level of intimacy with Shakudō that her wife has, but she also highly values Shakudō's work and presence. Silver mostly interacts with Shakudo when the latter does chauffeur work for her when Niello isn't available; otherwise, she mostly relies on Niello or the mansion's billons, letting Gold and Copper monopolise Shakudo. Category:Characters Category:Chemical Elements Category:Metals